


Inspired

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: After Jack suffers a serious injury, he and Phryne are forced to get creative.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> This takes place in the world of gaslightgallows' drabble [Creative](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4799084/chapters/18956351), in which Jack is recovering from a serious injury that makes him permanently impotent.

She knew that Jack could be creative. She certainly knew that she herself was creative. And she knew that their relationship transcended the impossibility of engaging in one particular kind of sex. But...

"I miss having you inside me," she admitted, voice quiet and gentle as Jack brushed kisses over her collarbone in the dim glow of her lamp.

He had returned to her only two weeks before, whole in every way that mattered, she told herself. It made her hate herself for entertaining the idea that _she_ might never again be whole without being able to join her body with his. Ridiculous. As if she had ever been incomplete without a man. But she craved that connection with Jack, and she missed it.

They had been intimate almost every day since his recovery. Jack had always been adept at pleasing her with his hands and mouth and voice - with all of himself, really - and he was just as able and eager as he had always been. They used her electrical massager more than they had in the past. Without detailing how she had obtained it, Phryne had even introduced him to a wearable device that allowed him to penetrate her.

It wasn't the same.

Jack looked up at her, curls falling over his forehead, and replied, "I miss being inside you."

She stroked both hands through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to hug him more tightly to her. "This is hard," she said.

His lips quirked at one corner, and she sensed that a juvenile joke was begging to escape, but they both let it pass and gave themselves to the sincerity of the moment. "It is," he said, almost a whisper, as if he felt ashamed and weak to confess it.

"Why don't you let me focus on you this time?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly. "Phryne..."

It had been all about her every time since his return. She had suspected that perhaps he felt too uncomfortable to be stimulated himself. That had turned into a suspicion that he was desperate to keep her satisfied out of some fear that she would cast him aside for not being able to please her; she had made it clear to him on more than one occasion, just in case, that nothing could be further from the truth. It struck her suddenly that Jack might have turned his back on his own pleasure because he thought he could no longer have it.

Drawing his lips back to hers for a deep kiss, she slid one hand slowly down his back and over his ass. Jack's body stilled in her arms as her finger traced the cleft of his firmly muscled buttocks a few times and then circled the hole hidden inside.

"I can make you come," she promised, her lips barely touching his. "Do you want me to?"

Jack had allowed himself to trust her and to be vulnerable to her by first offering his romantic overture, but she had never felt that trust and vulnerability more acutely than when he said hoarsely after a few moments of tense silence, "Please."

She gave him a tender kiss and rolled him underneath her, then began kissing her way down his body. Her teeth teased at his nipple, and he groaned. That sound had never stirred her so sweetly; she hadn't heard it in over a month.

This was what she felt had been torn away from her, she realized: pleasing Jack. Yes, she missed the closeness of having his body inside hers, but his tongue and his hands were just as much his body as his cock. He made love to her with as much passion and love as he ever did. But she hadn't been able to love him back. No more of that.

"Tell me how it feels," she said, stroking the soft skin under his scrotum.

"Good," he gasped. "It feels good."

She reached between her legs, slickened her fingers in her own arousal, and pressed them to his lips. "Taste how much I enjoy you, Jack."

He took her fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around them as Phryne watched, breathless. His body could no longer tell her how he wanted her, but his eyes could and did.

She used her finger, now coated with his saliva, to circle the tense muscles of his hole. She glanced at his face, he nodded, and she eased the finger slowly inside as his muscles relaxed around her. She knew what she was looking for, and she found the gland with ease, massaging it gently with her finger.

"Phr--fuck," Jack ground out.

"That's good, I hope."

Jaw clenched, he could only nod vigorously. Phryne smiled. As she stroked him inside, she leaned down to trail kisses along the velvet skin of his soft cock, then nuzzled under to take each of his balls into her mouth, sucking lightly. She noticed one of his hands fumbling for her free one, and she clasped them together. Her heart warmed as his fingers tangled urgently in hers.

"I want this every time from now on," she said, rising over him. "I want your pleasure." When he didn't respond, she stopped the motion of her finger inside him.

"Phryne, please!"

"I want your pleasure every time from now on," she insisted.

"Yes," he panted. "Yes, please."

She continued her stroking, watching his face for everything she had been missing: the beauty of Jack Robinson's bliss.

His hand tightened in hers, and she kissed his belly. "Are you going to come for me, Jack?"

He nodded, the cords in his neck strung taut. "Close."

"Good. That's right," she coaxed. "Come for me, darling."

She bent to his cock again and drew it into her mouth. Jack cried out, and she felt his warm release on her tongue, swallowing it down as she carefully withdrew her finger from him. She licked his cock clean and sat up.

"I'll only be a moment," she assured him.

He was still overcome, and his only reply was another nod. She slipped over to the tub and washed her hand, her mind and heart so full of happiness that she couldn't seem to stop smiling - and her body so full of desire that she could feel it on her legs.

Jack's warm, solid chest met the bare skin of her back, and her breath caught. He kissed her neck and nibbled the shell of her ear.

She moaned, leaning against him. "I want you so badly."

"I know you do," he said. He slid one hand around to cup her breast while the other wandered lower. "Come to bed."

Later, when she lay spent in his arms, she murmured, "I meant what I said earlier. I can't go back to the one-sided way it's been."

"I thought it had to be that way. I didn't know..." He chuckled, his chest vibrating beneath her cheek. "Believe me, we won't be going back."

She hugged an arm and leg over him, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Good."

"The, um... device you obtained for me to wear. Would that also work if..." He hesitated. "If you were to wear it?"

Mouth gaping, Phryne pushed herself up to look at him. She knew her eyes must be glittering in a way that was either enticing or frightening. Perhaps both.

"Creative indeed, Inspector!" she grinned.

His hand reached up to cup her face. "Inspired, Miss Fisher."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited the story to add this endnote because I just noticed on my AO3 dashboard that this was my 100th work of fanfiction. That's pretty cool. :D


End file.
